


snuggle and wait

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [414]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Diantha indulges Serena in her fetish, and ends up taking an interest as well.
Relationships: Carnet | Diantha/Serena
Series: Commissions [414]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	snuggle and wait

Diantha knows exactly what Serena is into, and she is happy to indulge her younger lover in this. In fact, it sounds rather appealing to her, even if it is actually somewhat new to the more experienced woman. She is willing to try anything once, and now that she fully understands Serena’s interest in desperation and wetting, she wants to try that out, to see just how much she enjoys it, and to give Serena a chance to do something that she already knows she loves.

So that is what they plan to do one afternoon, when neither of them have any plans, when the two of them can just be along together and enjoy each other’s presence. Both get into bed needing to pee, and start cuddling like they normally would have with this time off. The only difference is that neither go to to the bathroom before laying down, despite the slight urges, and neither have any plans of getting up or moving, no matter how bad those urges become.

Serena has never actually had the chance to do this with someone else, so even though she knows that she loves it, it is still about as new of an experience for her as it is for Diantha. She is a little nervous to go so far already, but she tries not to let that show, and knows better than to let herself get embarrassed over it. This is going to be exciting for her, and she hopes that it is just as exciting for Diantha, because then, it is something that they can do again and again, and that sounds like a dream.

Really, just being with Diantha is like living in a dream most of the time, and Serena can hardly believe that she is so lucky, with Diantha not only returning her feelings, but also completely willing to experiment with her kinks, and indulge her in her interests. And so, with the two of them cuddled up together, she waits for the moment when their desperation really starts to kick in.

Both had plenty to drink before all of this, and at the first sign of an urge to pee, they headed to bed to get things started. It will not take long before all of that liquid starts to take its toll on either one of them, so she knows it is just a matter of time and patience. Snuggling closer, she is hyper aware of every sensation coming from her bladder.

Diantha eventually starts to make light conversation with her. Even if it does not take long for them to get desperate, it is still going to take some time, and it is better to do something during that time than to simply wait it out in silence, impatience quickly getting the better of them. Talking with her lover serves as a good distraction for a bit, and Serena is almost able to forget what they are actually doing here, as Diantha gets into a pretty detailed, incredibly funny story about something that happened to her on set recently.

But when Serena laughs at something that she says, her bladder is quick to remind her of the situation, and she cringes a bit. Diantha gives her a knowing smile and says, “Should I lay off the funny stories, or keep them coming? It would be kind of cute if you lost control this quickly, and all because I made you laugh, but I don’t want it to be over before you’re ready.”

“Maybe better if I don’t laugh as much,” Serena replies, and Diantha nods, still smiling in that knowing sort of way, getting Serena so flustered. Just to hear Diantha say how cute it would be for her to laugh so hard she wet herself has her flustered, getting her all excited. She really wants Diantha to get into this, and the fact that she is able to say something like that shows that she is at least still intrigued by it.

She changes the subject, and the two of them get back to talking, but it is becoming more difficult for Serena to focus. Now that she has laughed, her bladder seems intent on not letting her forget how full it is, and that it is continuing to fill, as everything she had to drink is rapidly processed, quickly going through her system. She squirms a bit, and Diantha tightens her hold on her, showing that she did not miss that little movement, and understands exactly what it means.

This is embarrassing in the best way possible, but Serena wonders how Diantha is holding up. She has not shown any real signs of desperation, but that might make since. Being a movie star and all, she is probably used to keeping her cool under the worst of circumstances, and of course, there is the fact that she is incredibly good at acting. It is possible that she will be able to keep her cool all the way until the end, managing to perfectly hide her desperation until she can’t hold it anymore.

Serena is not sure which is better- the idea of Diantha squirming and writhing in desperation, or the idea of Diantha, cool as a cucumber, suddenly turning red as she loses control with no warning, wetting herself while cuddled up with Serena. Either way, Serena is fairly certain that she will already be soaked by then, but it might be better that way. After all, she won’t have her own bursting bladder to distract her from every little thing that Diantha does.

It is starting to get a little more intense, the time when she would normally go to the bathroom if she could, if one were available, and if she were not already doing a hold. Instead, she just squirms a little bit more, and tries to push the feeling off, just to see how long she can ignore the way her bladder fills, and tries to get her attention.

While Serena concerns herself with all of this, and while Diantha manages to tell her stories without losing too much focus, she is still feeling the effects of all that she has had to drink. Laying together like this, she does try to keep her composure for a bit, not wanting to make it too obvious, though she is not sure why she has that impulse. Naturally, she expects Serena to know that she has to pee, and she knows that Serena will like that fact, but even so, she behaves as she would if they were cuddling under normal circumstances, and she was trying to put off going to the bathroom in favor of spending a little more time like this.

Though this is an entirely new kink to her, she really can’t deny that excitement that comes with not knowing how long she is going to be able to make it, as well as knowing that her young lover is trying to fight against a similar feeling. Every time Serena starts to squirm a bit, it gets her excited all over again, until her arousal is even more difficult to conceal than her growing desperation. This was definitely a good idea, and she is pretty sure that she is into it as well.

Either way, she was planning on indulging Serena whenever she wanted, certain that there was no way she could completely hate it, but discovering how much she likes it is a pleasant surprise, proving the two of them to be even more compatible. As her bladder continues to fill, twinging from time to time, she can hardly hide her growing anticipation, letting herself squirm just a little bit, noticing the way that Serena steals a glance at her when she does.

It is absolutely adorable, watching Serena’s cheeks flush as she gets excited. She is obviously nervous about her own predicament, but that is not enough to keep her from getting excited about Diantha’s, and she has her feelings written all over her face. She might not last very long as an actress but that just makes her even more appealing to Diantha, who loves the way that she struggles to hide anything.

“You’re so cute,” she comments, just to see the way that it makes Serena blush even deeper for her. Though Serena serves as a decent enough distraction from her own bladder, that is not something that is going to last for long, and eventually, she is not going to be able to hold back, let alone hide it. Even for an actress like her, it is not possible to completely conceal the needs of her body.

Time continues to tick by as they both try and distract themselves from their bladders, but it is not much longer later that Serena has begun to full on squirm, struggling to go back to being still, and never able to pull that off for very long. She is flustered by that whole ordeal, trying to go still in Diantha’s arms, only to end up squirming and writhing all over again, as things start to become too much for her.

“That really is too cute. It must be getting bad, right?” Diantha asks, watching Serena’s face go red all over again.

“It’s starting to, yeah,” she mumbles.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed. This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” she asks, and Serena nods. “If it’s because I’m here, then you definitely have nothing to worry about. After all, I like it too.”

“You do?” She looks surprised, but pleased.

“I do. I didn’t know I did, but I’m so glad that we decided to try this out. Watching you like this, and waiting like this…”

“Is it getting bad for you, Diantha?” Her voice is innocent as she asks the question, but there is nothing innocent about the look on her face, or the way she grinds against Diantha’s leg a bit, her arousal showing so plainly.

“It is,” she confesses. “I don’t know how much longer I can last like this. I suppose it is just a matter of time, to see if I can outlast you.”

That statement gives Serena even more of a thrill, but she does not have long to indulge in that thrill, as she is soon squirming from her desperation again. By now, it is becoming difficult for Diantha to stay still as well, and even as they hold onto each other, neither of them can keep still for very long. Her bladder has really started to ache, and it has been a long time since the last time she let a need get this intense, all without doing anything about it. By now, she should have already gone to empty her bladder.

Serena is not going to outlast her, and she thinks that they both know that. Even so, she is going to keep putting up her best fight to the end, and Diantha is not going to give in even once Serena has, wanting to put up her own best fight, all the way to the end. That is the only way to make sure that this is all perfectly authentic, suiting the sorts of fantasies that Serena has always had, and always kept to herself, up until now.

“I can’t…hold it much longer…” Serena mumbles, taking a hand to jam between her legs. Diantha feels such a sudden stab of arousal, seeing Serena hold herself like this even while they are cuddling in bed together, and even if she does not understand where this interest comes from, she perfectly understands why it turns Serena on so much. It I shard for her to imagine anything even half as exciting as this, and she never wants this moment to end.

Or, maybe she does, because the more time progresses, the closer she gets to seeing her darling Serena lose control, flustered as she begins wetting herself. Diantha can hardly wait, but she does not have long _to_ wait. The more Serena struggles, the closer she gets to losing control, and no matter how hard she fights, there is only so much that she can do to keep control, before it becomes too much for her body to handle.

There is that involuntary panic that she feels whenever she leaks a little bit, soaking into her panties, even though she knows that that is exactly what is supposed to happen. Her body still has its own reactions to thinks, and it is still so ingrained in her that she is not supposed to wet herself that her body tries to resist to the very end, and she gets the impulse to get up and make a break for the bathroom, right up until the end, when there is nothing that she can do.

Her hand starts to grow wet, and so, she moves it, and Diantha, sensing what is going on, pulls her closer so that she can feel it all as it happens. Serena lets out a soft sigh of relief and finally allows her body to relax completely, her bladder pushed beyond its limits. Once it has started to flow out of her, it is all coming out as quickly as possible, a strong torrent of liquid, soaking through her clothes quickly, and soon spreading out around her, soaking into the sheets that they know they will have to strip after this, and making a mess of her lover, who seems perfectly content to hold her throughout all of this.

And it feels so good, better than anything Serena has ever felt in her life. She has experimented on her own before, but there is something entirely different about pissing herself in the arms of the woman she loves that standing in her shower to pee fully clothed will never be able to measure up to. The only thing that can- and will- make this better is the moment when Diantha loses control as well, so that she can indulge in the other facet of her fetish.

For now, she can just enjoy the feeling of relief, and the slight, involuntary sting of humiliation over wetting herself in front of someone. But she obviously has nothing to worry about, and Diantha seems so pleased with all of this, glad to be here for it, and glad to have agreed to try this out with her. It takes quite a while for her bladder to finish emptying, or at least it feels like a long time in the moment, but then, it is all over, and she is soaking wet while her bladder still aches a bit from being strained for so long.

“That was wonderful,” Diantha murmurs, and Serena shudders a bit to hear her voice. “But I’m afraid it made my situation a lot worse.” She squirms as she says that, and Serena’s heart skips a beat, wondering how long it will be before her beloved Diantha joins her in this, until she is soaked through as well.

Diantha can barely handle just how turned on she is by all of this, and the only thing splitting her focus is how badly she has to pee now, the urge made that much worse by getting soaked by Serena. She knows that she can’t hold it for much longer, and that it would be easiest to just let go as is, but she decides to keep pushing, just to see what she can handle. Since they are experimenting with this anyway, she might as well go all the way and see how long she can hold it under such circumstances.

But the more time spent writhing in Serena’s arms, the wet bedsheets growing cool around her, the worse things get, until she knows that she is nearly at her limit, that she can’t handle this. Whenever she springs a leak, she is quick to double down and stop it, but it is never long before another leak follows, and then another, and she starts to soak past her panties, to her clothes then, until finally, there is a gush of pee that she can’t stop, and she knows that she is completely done in.

Serena lets out a delicate, adorable gasp when she realizes that Diantha is wetting her, and that alone would have made all of this worth it. Of course, it is already worth it because she has discovered how much she loves this feeling, but either way, satisfying Serena, indulging her in her kink, would have been more than enough reason to try this, and even to do it again. Now, as she relaxes and empties her bladder right here in bed, with Serena clinging tight to her, Diantha can hardly wait until the next time they get a chance to do this.

Much like Serena, it takes her some time to actually empty out, and both of them were able to hold quite a bit, and for an impressive amount of time. Also like Serena, she is still sore after the fact, laying back to catch her breath, both girls left panting. This was an incredibly intense experience, and the best part about that is that they do not have to be done yet. Even though they definitely need to clean up after themselves, there is no need for them to rush things, or do that straight away.

Either way, their wet clothes are definitely coming off…

Serena could not be happier, glad that she finally shared her secret fetish with Diantha, and that Diantha had an open mind about the whole thing, willing to give it a try. It is even better that she ended up enjoying it on her own, and she is certain that the two of them are perfect for each other, with all of that in mind. This is just the beginning, with plenty of fun in store now that they know how much they both love it. As for Diantha, she never thought that her younger lover could teach her so much, but she is certainly glad that she did.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
